


东北之行

by syuan



Category: sex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瓶邪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuan/pseuds/syuan
Kudos: 2





	东北之行

2020年的刚开头，伙计就给我找不痛快，我们三个因为在东北的堂口出了问题，立马启程来了哈尔滨。

我们买好票，简单地收拾了一下行李就踏上了去东北的旅程，火车上手机没有信号，我从包里掏出买的瓜子，闷油瓶拿着平板看视频，我和胖子闲聊起来。我问胖子有没有盗过东北的斗，胖子说：“我倒是想，我也不敢呢”

“真是新鲜，还有你胖爷不敢倒的斗”

“倒不是害怕，就是实在不想和东北那帮保家仙和出马弟子打交道，忒麻烦，况且东北谁不知道张大佛爷的名号啊，我可不敢在他头上动土，脚底下的土也不敢动”

说完胖子便过去抢闷油瓶的平板，“别看了，小哥，一会儿眼睛瞎了，看什么呢这么入迷”

“哎呦呵，熊出没，可以啊，没想到小哥童心未泯啊”

昨天晚上睡不着，我在床上看熊出没，正看着起劲呢，闷油瓶就抢走了我的平板，我一愣，他缓缓地和我说，“明天要早起，早点睡”，我以为是我平板的光影响到了小哥睡觉，就躺下了，过了一会就睡着了，小哥肯定是趁我睡着了偷看熊出没。一路闲扯着蛋，沿途路上的景色从绿色变为白色，从阔叶林变成针叶林。

到了哈尔滨的酒店，给伙计打电话，我的这个伙计是土生土长的东北人，为人憨厚老实，是我东北堂口的主管人，根据伙计的描述，他们在淘货的过程中，发生了点事情，好多伙计回到堂口都疯疯癫癫的，神志不清，第二天伙计派车接我们到堂口，我扒开那些伙计的眼皮看了看，这些人的眼睛浑浊，浑身颤抖，“这些人他娘的好像是中了邪”，胖子在一旁说道。当务之急是治好他们问个清楚，我管大斌子就是来接我们的那个伙计，要了一把刀，割开了手指头，鲜血立刻涌出，我把我的血滴在伙计的嘴里，十五分钟以后，伙计转醒。我们把他放在炕上，我问他，“你还记得多少”

“我 我吹了吹冥器上的土，感觉鼻子里特别痒，打了几个喷嚏就不记得了”他磕巴的说着

我转头看向闷油瓶，只见他冷冷的盯着中邪的伙计，我正奇怪，他便开口道

“他身上有什么东西”，我顿时心里大吃一惊，跟了小哥这么久，只知道他对付粽子很拿手，没想到他还能看到邪物，我刚要说出我的疑惑，闷油瓶便说到“找个阴阳先生来”

晚饭的时候，我问小哥，“这个你搞不定吗，为什么要找阴阳先生”

“我只知道他身上付了东西，可是不知道附的是什么，要问清楚”

“对了，天真，你的血什么时候还有这种神奇的功效了”，胖子这一问，把我问楞了，突然，小哥捏了捏我的手臂，默默的看着我，“我就是想试试，瞎猫碰死耗子”，我心虚的和胖子说完立刻打马虎眼转移了话题，窗外的雪一阵一阵的，我问大彬子“你们这里，是每年冬天都有这么大的雪吗”

“只有今年，这雪一场接着一场的下，没完没了，有点不正常”

如今真正有能力的阴阳先生越来越少了，大多数都是江湖骗子，我和斌子动用了所有的人脉终于在牡丹江找到一个，在华林的一个村里，他说可以过去，傍晚才能到。

晚上我们给先生准备了丰盛的酒菜，让他好好休息，把这的情况详细的和他说了一遍，告诉他只要问出答案剩下的就不用管了，先生决定后天举行仪式，明天先做做准备，我们同意了，便问起了需要什么，我们都会准备。

举行仪式的时候，除了我们三个和阴阳先生以外，我都让他们回避了，仪式中途，只见到阴阳先生以一个非常诡异的声音对我们三个说，“何方小辈啊”，我立马恭恭敬敬的说，“杭州吴邪，原来是胡三太奶，不知道咱们家的伙计犯了什么错，惹到胡三太奶了，我这先给您赔个不是”

“原来是吴家小辈，我当是谁呢，你们的伙计到我的地盘上动土是不是呀，想当年张启山在东北，这的仙家没有不怕他的，我就不怕，张启山来了还得给我面子，今天遇到我，算你们小辈倒霉”我心想，坏了坏了。“奶奶，小辈们不懂事，您看看我们在这立个胡仙堂，修的大大的漂亮，然后让周围的人都来给您香火供奉您看行不”，胖子点头哈腰的说。

整个过程，闷油瓶都死死的盯着被附身的先生，这个胡三太奶忌惮着闷油瓶身上的气场，见这时胖子给了个台阶，就连忙下了。先生一阵抽搐，就恢复了，我向先生道了谢，立刻吩咐大彬子修建狐仙堂的事，都是仙家，以后东北的堂口出了事以后还要靠着人家多帮衬，我有我的算计。

大彬子在旁边嘟囔着，“怕那老狐狸呢，你们仨在呢，就算再来十个咱也不怕他呀”  
“来到别人的地界就得遵守人家的规矩，惹恼了他们，以后恐怕没有你们好果子吃”闷油瓶在一旁冷冷的说。  
当天晚上睡不着我便查了查老九门和东北仙家的关系，原来据传说张大佛爷的五鬼搬运之术便是胡大太祖传给他的，具体是为什么传这就不得而知了，据说张启山从东北到长沙也是有胡家的指点，可能就是这个原因，胡三太奶才会说出这样的话来。  
第二天早上，大彬子来通知我们，暂时走不了了，疫情严重，公交都不通了，村子里也封死了，于是我们三只好返回堂口，和这帮兄弟们一起过了春节，又百无聊赖地过了半个月，胖子终于受不了了。  
“他妈的，下次谁在让我看见吃野味，老子他妈炸死他”  
我们三个每天晚上的固定活动就是吃饭，吃完饭打牌，然后看新闻。  
东北的天气很冷，但是屋里却很暖，暖气特别热，洗完澡去找衣服，结果这次并没有带太多衣服过来，我去找胖子借，胖子扔给我一件白短袖，他的这件衣服我硬是传出了oversize的感觉，一直能遮到屁股。  
（欧克，接下来要写肉了，但是我实在是受不了第一人称写肉，我要转到第三人称。。。。。。。）  
吴邪倒了一杯水放在床头，看着小哥穿着宽松的运动裤，灰衬衫，抱着电脑窝在床上目不转睛地盯着屏幕。他咽了咽口水，用手捂着嘴巴假装咳了一声，爬到床上去，钻进闷油瓶的臂弯，整个人趴在了他的身上，左手搂着他的脖子，右手去够他的电脑，扔到旁边的沙发上，对着他的耳朵说，“我还不如光头强好看吗”，说完以后吴邪就感觉闷油瓶瞬间就硬了，闷油瓶的呼吸从平稳到急促，一下一下的喷到吴邪的脖子上，热热的，蹭的吴邪耳根发痒，闷油瓶一把拽住吴邪的手臂，抱着他翻了一圈，吴邪的左膝弯曲顶在闷油瓶硬的地方，闷油瓶感觉到有一只手从他的胸口一直划到小腹，划过的地方像有一股电流，酥酥麻麻的，隔着宽松的运动裤，吴邪握住了鼓起来的地方。闷油瓶轻哼一声，又胀大了一圈。  
看吴邪盯着自己看，呼吸紊乱，胸膛一起一伏的，闷油瓶一口就咬在了吴邪的脖子上，又不使劲，轻轻叼着，伸出舌尖一点一点的舔，吴邪刚洗完澡，洗发水的清香一股脑灌进闷油瓶的鼻子里。闷油瓶的手缓缓的在吴邪腿上抚摸，吴邪的腿并不是细皮嫩肉的，在那十年里，他早就把自己虐的体无完肤，吴邪是不怕痛的，哪怕是他有痛的感觉，但是他不能喊痛，还有人在等着他，有人能依靠他。  
闷油瓶撸动了几下，立刻就有黏黏的液体从马眼里流出来，此刻的吴邪像活虾一般情不自禁的在床上扭动，屁股连带着腿不停的颤抖着，闷油瓶带他去了另一个世界，只有他们两个的，他觉得呼吸困难，双手环住闷油瓶的脖子毫不客气的冲着温暖的嘴唇吻上去，闷油瓶立刻反客为主，疯狂的夺取着吴邪嘴里的空气，吴邪后背细密的汗珠浸湿了床单，闷油瓶用手指缓缓给吴邪扩张着，身下的人大口大口的喘气，今晚的月亮特别亮，月光透过窗帘映出两个人的剪影，太色情了，吴邪心想。闷油瓶缓缓地把自己的硬物送进吴邪里面，又暖又紧致的感觉让闷油瓶抓紧了吴邪的肩膀缓缓地抽动着，当吴邪听到闷油瓶隐忍的呻吟声时，忽然觉得快感汹涌而来，湿软的穴口贪婪的吸吮着巨物，闷油瓶单手把吴邪的衣服推上去，粗暴的裹着胸前的两点，吴邪觉得自己有好多液体从身下不断地流出。  
“好涨，太大了”吴邪眯缝着眼睛说，“动一动”，说完便迎来了闷油瓶猛烈的抽插，次次到底，肠液畅快的分泌着，在肠液的润滑下挤进更深的地方，前列腺的刺激让吴邪流出生理性的泪水，情不自禁的抓紧闷油瓶的后背，迎接着一波又一波更猛烈的撞击。直到肠道深处越来越紧，激烈的抽搐，闷油瓶知道他快来了，肉棒又狠干了几下，在痉挛的深处射出滚烫的精液。  
吴邪留着口水，摊在床上，一场激烈的性事之后，完全不想动了。


End file.
